


They were roomates

by crazycandygurl



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tj is a mess but what else is new, fluff mainly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: with Cyrus and T.J going to colleges in different states they agree to make long distance work. Cyrus got to select his roommate but T.J is nervous his randomly chosen roommate could turn out to be a homophobe. Cyrus tried to reassure him.Honestly was inspired by all ya'll destroying me emotionally with the Tyrus breaking up before college fics so I made this to make me happy





	They were roomates

T.J walked to the dorm room nervously. He knew going out of state for college was going to be hard but he knew he’d be dumb to turn down a college that had specifically recruited him for basketball, Thankfully his nerves went down a bit when his phone started ringing and he saw a Facetime request from Cyrus.

Cyrus’ face flashed with a bright smile and his voice had the excitement in it that made T.J feel warm inside “So.let me see how you’ve decked out your dorm babe, I need to see everything, and I need to make sure you haven't already made it as much of a mess as your bedroom”

T.J smiled back through the phone screen “I literally just made it here muffin, I haven't even unpacked one thing yet”

“Well, you gotta start unpacking, you can’t live out of a suitcase” Cyrus replied 

“Cyrus, my roommate isn't even here yet, I think I have time” T.J replied back

“I can’t believe there are still schools who do random roommate assignments, I picked mine out months ago” Cyrus said shifting the conversation

“I know, I hope I don’t end up with some homophobe” T.J’s fear in his voice was apparent.

“I wish I was there to give you a big Cyrus hug, I already miss you like crazy” Cyrus voice dropped

T.J started to choke up “I wish i was there to get a Cyrus hug, this distance is gonna kill me” 

Cyrus tried to cheer him up “Hey, we can facetime like this every day as much as you need, kissing you through a screen will be hard but only one thing would be worse”

T.J interrupted “And what’s that”

“Not being able to kiss you at all” Cyrus whispered

T.J smiled “We are gonna make this work, plenty of people make long distance work, I really should start unpacking though, screen kiss and facetime again in two hours?” T.J asked

Cyrus kissed his screen “i love you Thelonious Jagger Kippen” Cyrus then proceeded to hang up before T.J could respond to the full name usage. 

T.J had put a solid hour into unpacking before he heard knocks at the door. He then went to answer it to an energetic presence

The boy began to speak “So you are my roommate for the year?”   
T.J replied “No, I’m just a friendly intruder, I come in peace”

The boy laughed “You are gonna be a fun time, I can tell already”

T.J introduced himself “I’m T.J, I’m from out of state, I’m majoring in early childhood, and I’m gonna be playing basketball here” 

“I’m Lewis, I’m majoring in communications and I’m playing football. Early childhood? Lewis probed

“Yeah, well I worked at a gym for kids back home since seventh grade and never stopped loving my little athletes even through high school” T.J explained

“That’s so cute, I want to go into news casting” Lewis responded

“Do you need help unpacking, I don’t want to fill our room with too much before you get a chance” T.J laughed

“That sounds great, If you help me fold my clothes I might be inclined to already call you roomate of the year” Lewis gave pleading eyes 

In no time the boys were unpacked and settled in for the night, T.J had everything unpacked but one thing, his pride flag that Cyrus and him got at pride over the summer. 

The next day bright and early Cyrus facetimed T.J

Cyrus got right to his interrogation “So how’s your roommate”

T.J replied “Well, he didn't give some rant about how early childhood isn't a manly major, so we’re off to a good start”

“So he didn't probe into your love life?” Cyrus asked

“We just met Cyrus, we mainly just talked about our respective sports and schedules, he didn't even tell me anything about his family”

“Just remember I support you whether you tell him or not, it’s your choice” Cyrus assured. 

T.J replied “So how’s your roommate”

Cyrus started to talk “Well, Noah is pretty cool, he’s a psychology major so we definitely have a lot to talk about, even though I settled on film, He’s gonna introduce me to his boyfriend at breakfast this morning”

T.J looked a bit down “I wish that could be us” 

Cyrus perked up “Hey, T.J, it’s okay”

T.J replied “I just can’t wait until I can start gushing about you”

Cyrus smiled “I already told Noah that you are a total cutie and showed him all of our couple pics, I’ll have to facetime introduce you later” 

“Sounds good, I better get going to breakfast, facetime tonight?:

“For sure, text me any major events, love you bye” Cyrus hung up the phone

T.J headed back to his dorm room 

Lewis greeted T.J “So are you done calling your mom and ready to go to breakfast?”

T.J lied back “Yeah, I’m not gonna lie I’m a bit homesick”

Lewis comforted him “I get it, even though I'm from in state I still miss my family like crazy, plus my girlfriend is actually going to college out of state” 

T.J’s lies continued “that must be so hard” 

“We still facetime so we don’t miss each other too much, speaking of love, do you have a girlfriend T.J?”

“Oh, umm well actually it’s ummm” T.J was about to lie again

“I get it, it’s one of those it’s complicated type of deals, just know if you need a shoulder, I’m right here”

The two then proceeded to go to breakfast. After breakfast the two decided to head and check their respective mail boxes,

“My mom makes the best cookies, I’ll have to give you one when she sends them, but only one” Lewis nudged T.J

T.J had a letter and was gonna wait until he was in his dorm to open it. He didn't read who it was from, but the heart stamp gave it away. T.J covered the stamp on the way to his dorm. Lewis also got a letter.

When they got back to the dorm, they both agreed to open his letters.   
Lewis was the first to comment on it “Oh, I think my girlfriend sent me a letter”

T.J commented back “I think my parents sent me one”

“I guess since these are probably private we shouldn't read them out loud”. Lewis exclaimed. T.J had no complaints with that

Lewis struggled to get his envelope open, when he finally just decided to bust the envelope open all of it’s contents spilled out. Two pictures flew out with one landing right by T.J’s feet. T.J looked down at the picture. The picture had two women standing with two little girls and one little boy sitting on the ground. Lewis freaked out 

“Don’t look at that, it’s private” Lewis screamed

“Sorry it just fell and I looked and-” T.J tried to explain

“It’s fine, it's just a picture of my family.” Lewis sounded defeated

T.J sounded shocked “Wait you have two moms” 

Lewis cried “Yes I'm adopted, now are you gonna go ask for a new roommate”

T.J laughed “Well i don’t think my boyfriend would approve of me being homophobic” 

Lewis’ mouth went wide open “I really spent all this time not mentioning anything about my family” he then started laughing 

T.J started laughing “And I spent the past two days pretending all the facetimes from my boyfriend were from my mom” 

Lewis joked “So my letter isn’t from my girlfriend, is yours actually from my family?”

T.J unveiled the heart stamp “I think this probably says enough” 

“You get love letters this early into the semester, I’m jealous” Lewis crossed his arms jokingly

T.J opened and read the letter from Cyrus to himself. It was reassuring letter saying how T.J would always be on Cyrus’ mind and that he’s already missing him even though the letter was shipped before T.J had even arrived. 

Later that night T.J facetimed Cyrus as promised 

“Noah, stop kissing your boyfriend and say hi” Cyrus yelled. The boy T.J had assumed to be Noah gave him a silent wave.and went back to kissing

T.J giggled “maybe it’s good we are separated so we don’t become one of those couples”

“So that’s the Cyrus you keep giving me rants about” Lewis yelled from the background 

“Your roommate isn't homophobic? I’m so happy for you” Cyrus then jumped up and down

Lewis talked into the phone “Yeah, I don’t think my moms would approve of me being homophobic.”

Cyrus gushed “So, now you can finish giving me this room tour you promised” 

T.J started to pan the camera around “So here’s where i put my-”

Cyrus interrupted “T.J, did you really need to bring that many hoodies”

T.J snarked back “and how many button-ups are in your closet”

Cyrus had no witty banter “Carry on” 

T.J had continued on the room tour with Lewis occasionally making a comment about how cute the two lovebirds were.

T.J was about to finish when he remembered something, “Oh wait Cyrus, I have one more thing to add”, T.J then proceeded to go grab the pride flag that was still in his bag. “Lewis can you help me hang this up”

Lewis sassed a little bit “I’m not sure, I might be homophobic” 

T.J gave him a death glare before the two started laughing. 

Cyrus and T.J’s long facetime call continued for a few more hours before they gave each other one last screen kiss and turning in for the night.


End file.
